Lies
by Reincarnations
Summary: It's July 4th and Nico is alone watching his friends be happy. That all changes when Drew asks for help. Rumors are spread causing a conflict or is it?


**_This story is just an idea I have in my head._**

**_Hopefully it turns out good._**

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)_**

* * *

It was the Fourth of July. On this day everyone in camp would be watching the fireworks with someone special. The campers from each cabins were helping in setting up the festival. All but one, actually.

From the distance Nico watched as his friends worked on making the fireworks. Then suddenly he felt a presence sitting beside him. "Why aren't you helping?"

"I could ask the same for you Drew," he muttered as he continued to pull weeds from the ground.

"I was until I saw you," Drew countered. After a few awkward silent moments, she said, "So you have a crush on Percy."

Nico turned to her with a horrified look on his face. "How did you know that?"

Drew laughed joyfully. That was the first time Nico heard her laugh. To him it sounded amazing. She smiled at him and Nico realized she was hardly wearing any make-up, only mascara, which was strange for Drew. "Don't worry, I'm the only one that knows," she reassured him. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Never," Nico immediately answered. "I had a crush on him. I'm over it."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Since there is no point in sitting here all day, would you help me with my sword fighting?"

He raised an eyebrow at the daughter of love. "Why do you want to train? Don't Aphrodite girls hate fighting?"

She groaned as she laid on the grassy field. "I want to prove to everyone I'm not a bitch like they think."

Nico scooted slightly closer, debating on what to say. Finally he said, "I never thought that."

"Why should I believe you?" Drew sneered at him, immediately regretting saying the question so harshly.

He stood and offered a hand to the upset girl. "Because I'm going to help you."

Drew looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Nico shrugged. "Because you never ask me for help. It would be rude for me not to."

She smiled once more as she took the offered hand. "Thank you," Drew thanked as she went to her feet. "How about after lunch? I have to go do something."

"Sure." Nico unknowingly smiled. "I'm fine with that."

Few seconds later. . . .

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Sorry!"

He watched as the girl walked away laughing which made his heart speed up. It was beautiful like her. The others seemed to notice the stare Nico was giving Drew; they weren't happy.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nico asked as he munched on his sandwich. His friends asked if he would join them for a picnic. When that failed Annabeth plainly said they needed to talk.

"Why were you with Drew?" Piper asked with disgust.

"She was keeping me company," he snapped. "Why are you saying her name like that? She's not that bad."

"Have you met her?" Leo questioned.

"Yes I have." Nico answered. "I met the girl who hates to be thought as a bitch."

"Then why does she act like one?" Frank countered. "For all we know Drew could be using you."

Nico grabbed the closest utensil, which happen to be a knife, and pointed it threateningly at the son of war."You better shut the hell up. She is _not _using me. She asked me for help with something and I said yes. What part of that sounds like I'm being used?"

"Her asking for help." Percy answered. "Why would she ask for your help if she barely knows you?"

"Because no one else would if she asked." Nico retorted. "And is it so strange for a daughter of Aphrodite to ask me for help?"

"For Drew it is." Annabeth stated. "She's been nothing but a rude, selfish bitch-"

"Shut up!" Nico screamed at her. "I don't care what any of you think about her! She has been the exact opposite of what all you've said."

"You only had one conversation with her though." Piper insisted more than reasoned. "If you can tell just by that then you have jumped to conclusions."

"Like you just did?!" he yelled at the irritated girl. Nico groaned and started pacing, trying to calm down.

The group of friends still on the blanket whispered between each other. There seem to be arguing between two, the two who didn't say anything, and the rest. Then it suddenly became quiet which made Nico both curious and suspicious.

Soon though Frank had the courage to ask, "Do you have a crush on her?"

For Nico, it felt as time stopped. His heart was pounding like it did when he was confronted by Eros/Cupid. His head was flowing with thoughts or ideas to answer that question. His limbs felt as if they were being crushed by the weight of the world. He knew what he felt for Drew.

Part of the answer flew out of his mouth. "I don't have a crush on her."

Piper smiled happily. "That's goo-"

"I'm in love with her," he finished.

That shocked everyone. "You can't be serious." Percy said. "You two just became 'friends'."

Nico shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face. "She's better than the person I did have a crush on." Hazel, who has done nothing to argue with her brother, giggled knowing his old crush. Jason, who also did nothing to hurt his friend, covered his snort with a cough.

"Who was it?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not saying." As he began walking away someone asked where he was going. "I'm going to go help like I said I would."

Unknowingly a certain someone was running through the forest, trying to beat him to the arena.

* * *

Soon enough Drew and Nico were training for most of the day. Only stopping ten minutes before the dinner conch would have blown.

"So how was your day so far?" Nico asked trying to make small talk.

Drew sighed. "The usual. People calling me names, spreading rumors that involve me."

"What rumors?"

She sat on the fence before saying, "People think that I'm using you so I can get close to Percy."

"That's so stupid!" he exclaimed. "Why does everyone think your using me?!"

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "I'm not going to let it get to me though."

Nico smirked, coming up with an idea. "What?" Drew asked almost shyly.

"Depends. Do you want spread, a lie or the truth?"

"The truth." she said cautiously, wondering what he was planning.

"I know you heard me talking to them. " he stated. "So do you want to go to the firework show with me?"

Drew was honestly shocked he knew. "You mean like a date?"

When he nodded she gave him a genuine smile. "I'd love to."

* * *

_**Short I know. **_

_**I've been stuck on it for a while and I wanted it finished.**_

_**I still like it though and I hope you did too.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
